Dossiers
|provider=Paramount Pictures |product =Star Trek |created =3 April 2009 |update =1 May 2009 |}} The Dossiers are a section on the official website for the movie Star Trek. Each dossier provides an image and a select number of small facts for a variety of subjects related to the film. A total of sixteen dossiers were released. Summary ;1. James T. Kirk A student at the , is top of his class in Survival Strategies and Tactical Analysis and served as an assistant instructor for Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat, he also serves as the treasurer for the Academy's Xenolinguistic club. Kirk is native of Iowa on Earth. ;2. Captain Christopher Pike Native to Mojave on Earth is a Starfleet captain, in command of the , and also serves as a Executive Officer in Starfleet's recruiting division. He rose to his rank in just four years, the fastest in Starfleet history. ;3. Dr Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a student at the Starfleet Academy and a medical officer. He studied at the University of Mississippi and was top of his class in Anatomical and Forensic Pathology. He organised the Academy's first Astrophobia seminar. ;4. USS Kelvin The was a Starfleet starship, registered NCC-0514. The Kelvin was primarily a survey vessel and was commanded by Captain Richard Robau, with first officer George Kirk. ;5. Uhura , native of Africa, is a Starfleet Academy student, she is proficient in eighty-three percent of official Federation languages and dialects and specialized in Xenolinguists, with a target of serving as a communications officer. She is an aide to the Advanced Phonology and Advanced Acoustical Engineering courses and also serves as Vice President in the Academy's Chorale Ensemble ;6. Spock The half-Vulcan half-Human serves as a commander at the Starfleet Academy where he is an instructor in Advanced Phonology and Interspecies Ethics. He specialises in computer programming and is tracking towards a position as science officer. He has been awarded the title "Grandmaster" by the Federation's three-dimensional chess organization. ;7. Starfleet Academy Starfleet Academy, headquartered in San Francisco, is the primary training facility for Starfleet cadets. Officer training courses at the Academy typically last four to seven years, with subjects including Transporter Theory, Temporal Mechanics and Intrasystem Peacekeeping Operations. The Academy's motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia". ;8. United Federation of Planets The Federation, founded by Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites in the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy, is an "interstellar union of advanced civilizations ensuring mutual prosperity based on the principles of universal freedom, rights, and equality for all types of life". Federation membership includes one-hundred-and-twenty planets and seven-hundred colonies. ;9. Vulcan is an class M planet, and homeworld of the Vulcans, one of the founding races of the Federation. Vulcan is governed by the Vulcan High Command. The planet is dominated by harsh deserts, mountain ranges and a scattering of small oceans, it has no moons. Major cities include Gol and Shi'Kahr. ;10. Montgomery Scott A native of Scotland, was a Starfleet engineer. He was awarded first in his class at the Academy; however it was later revoked in disciplinary action. At the Academy Scott served as aide to Admiral Archer on the Advanced Relativistic Mechanics course. ;11. Pavel Chekov Native of Russia, is a Starfleet ensign, specializing in navigation; he is also an expert in theoretical physics, and was top of his classes in Stellar Cartography and Transporter Theory. He was the youngest cadet in history to win the Starfleet Academy Marathon. ;12 Hikaru Sulu A Starfleet lieutenant and helmsman, (native of San Francisco) was top of his Academy classes in Astrosciences and Advanced Botany, he also founded the Academy's European Swordsmanship club. ;13. USS Enterprise The is a Starfleet heavy cruiser, capable of a maximum speed of warp eight. The Enterprise was held in Beta Testing Ward 956, approved for combat. ;14. Nero Nero is the commanding officer of the Romulan mining vessel Narada, his discovery of lithium deposits on the planet Delta Vega I helped end Romulus' long-standing energy crisis. ;15. Jellyfish The Jellyfish is a single-occupancy starship commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy, it was capable of a maximum speed of warp eight. ;16. Narada The Narada is a Romulan mining vessel, commanded by Nero and with first officer Ayel. References Characters :Archer • Ayel • • George Kirk • • • Nero • • Richard Robau • • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Jellyfish • • Narada Locations :Africa • Alpha Quadrant • Beta Testing Ward 956 • • Earth • Gol • Iowa • Milky Way Galaxy • Mojave • Romulus • Russia • San Francisco • Scotland • Shi'Kahr • Starfleet Academy • Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Chorale Ensemble • European Swordsmanship club • Federation Starfleet • • • University of Mississippi • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy • Xenolinguistic club Academic disciplines :Advanced Acoustical Engineering • Advanced Botany • Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat • Advanced Phonology • Advanced Relativistic Mechanics • Anatomical and Forensic Pathology • Astrosciences • Interspecies Ethics • Intrasystem Peacekeeping Operations • Stellar Cartography • Survival Strategies • Tactical Analysis • Temporal Mechanics • theoretical physics • Transporter Theory Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • commander • communications officer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • science officer Other :astrophobia • class M planet • desert • heavy cruiser • humanoid • lithium • moon • mountain • ocean • planet • Starfleet Academy Marathon • starship • three-dimensional chess • warp speed Appendices Related stories External links *Dossiers on the [http://www.startrekmovie.com/ official Star Trek movie website]. Category:Websites